


Live Fast Die Beautiful

by pixiedustqueenx



Series: Live Fast Die Beautiful [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustqueenx/pseuds/pixiedustqueenx
Summary: Hunter finds out that he has a daughter that is growing up without him and decides that now would be the time to start raising her.Set before Evolution forms and goes through the Authority forming on screen.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Introduction  
Cincinnati Ohio, May 2001  
Rosie’s 

Paul Levesque was a man that rarely got surprised but when his high school sweetheart called him out of the blue to inform him that they had an almost 15 year old daughter that needed her father.  
He had been surprised. Surprised, livid, and little hurt.  
He had thought that Lynette would have told him that she was pregnant and that he was the father, he would have given up everything to be a father to their child.  
But he never gave her the chance too, instead he dumped her and moved onto his wrestling and bodybuilding career.  
A choice he made and a choice that made him happy.  
When he and his now girlfriend Stephanie McMahon walked into the local strip club where his daughter Jaycee worked and hung out in, his heart broke as white hot anger boiled up in his stomach.  
His almost 15 year daughter was running clad in a plaid schoolgirl mini skirt and a white button down shirt tied under her bust.  
He couldn’t believe that her mother would let her do stuff like this.  
“Can I help you?” She asked placing an empty drink tray on her hip as she neared the couple.  
“Are you Jaycee?” Stephanie asked laying her hand on her boyfriends forearm, her blue eyes on the blonde.  
“I am, who are you?” She asked.  
“I’m Stephanie McMahon. And this is Paul Levesque.”  
“Okay.” Jaycee said like she was unimpressed by her statement. Usually when couples came in there she would have been taking them into a private room for whatever happened back there.  
“I am your father.” Paul said finally finding his voice as he shrugged his leather jacket off before he stepped forward and wrapped it around her shoulders to cover her up.  
“My father?” She asked with her laughter lacing her statement, “I don’t have a father. My mother told me that my father flaked out on us when she was pregnant with me.”  
Paul shook his head folding his beefy arms across his chest.  
“Can we talk about this somewhere private?” Stephanie asked, she could see some of the patrons looking at them.  
“Yeah.” Jaycee muttered pushing her dirty blonde locks back. She went over to the bar and sat the tray down. She came back hugging her father’s jacket to her body. “We can go into the dressing room, we are slow right now all the girls are out on the floor.” She said softly, she had picked up several extra shifts to help cover her mother’s ever growing pile of medical bills.  
The pile that gave her heartburn every time she saw it.   
She curled up on the feather boa covered armchair. “How long have you been working here?” Stephanie asked scrunching up her nose as she leaned against one of the makeup tables.  
“About 4 months.” She answered, “my mom’s in the hospital advanced stage breast cancer. My best friend Rosie’s uncle owns the place. He lets me bus tables or work at the bar to help pay the bills.”  
She shook her head, she knew that was a lie she had been working there for over a year and whatever money she got it went directly to her mother’s pimp and he delegated what bills if any got paid.  
Stephanie looked at Paul and saw the swirling range of emotions in his eyes and knew she had to the one to carry on the conversation with the young girl. “Why not look for Paul?” Stephanie asked.  
“Mom told me he took off before she even got a chance to tell him about me. We have lived in the east end for as long as I can remember.” She said chipping some of the black nail polish off of her thumb, “about 2 years ago I met Rosie and her group of friends and they took me in and took care of me. They are my family.” She played with a small star charm that hung on a silver chain around her neck.  
“I am your family.” Paul said his voice low and starchy with emotion.”We want you to come live with us.”  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” She asked her eyebrow rising. Who the hell did this guy think he was. “Just because you say you are my father doesn’t mean shit. You haven’t been around for the last 15 years what makes you think you will actually be around now?”  
“Because I said so.” He said angrily.  
“We said so.” Stephanie corrected. “Who the hell are you to him?” She asked standing up leaving the baggy leather jacket on the chair. “I’m his girlfriend.”  
Jaycee shook her head angry tears forming in her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest, “Why bother coming after me when it’s pretty obvious that you are going to marry her and have your own family with her.” A family she could already tell she wasn’t going to fit in too. She would rather just stay where she was and try to survive. And to her that was going to be better than being left out and ignored like she knew that was going to happen if she went with them.  
“Excuse me.” She said stepping out of the back exit and going down the short flight of stairs and to where she could hear her friends talking. She needed a few minutes away from the club and from the news of having a father and a whole new family that she wasn’t so sure she wanted.  
Stephanie turned to Paul who was frowning heavily. “You still want her to come with us back to Stanford.” “I do. I want her to have a good life and not be in this shit hole. If she ends up hating me then so be it.”


	2. 2

Chapter 2: Daddy’s girl   
Jaycee had only been living with Paul a few weeks when she accompanied him and Stephanie to Monday Night Raw to watch him wrestle for the first time. “So it’s like fake right?” She asked sitting on the leather couch that was in her dad’s locker room. “Right for the most part.’ Paul supplied sitting down next to her pulling his knee pads on, “Injuries are real.” He liked that she was interested for the most part in what he did. She nodded her head, she didn’t want to bring up that Jon had been training to be a wrestler and that’s why she was interested in it. She didn’t want to open her big mouth and ruin any sort of progress that she and Paul had made in the few short weeks. He finished putting his knee pads before he turned to look at her.   
“Stephanie wanted me to run something by you.”   
“Okay.’ She said drawing out the y. “She wants to put you on TV.” Jaycee turned to look at him her blue eyes wide.   
‘She and the rest of the creative team think it would be good, they think it would strengthen the McMahon-Helmsley faction.” Jaycee shook her head, “No. I don’t want too. I don’t think that it would look good your bastard daughter being involved with your on screen relationship.”  
Paul growled lowly in his throat at her calling herself a bastard. “Jaycee.”   
“Paul don’t please.” she said, “You and my mom weren’t together when she got pregnant with me or were you together when I was growing up.”   
“Jaycee Dakota .” He said standing up, “Let me make one thing perfectly clear.” He held his finger up, “Your mother and I were together when she got pregnant with you. She got scared when she found out and left.’   
Jaycee looked down at her hands unsure of what to say or think. Her mom had always told her that Paul didn’t want her.  
“If I would’ve known about you I would have been there through everything with you.” He said, “You wouldn’t have lived like you did.” “Well I did.” She said raising her eyes to look at him, “You can’t change the past.”  
“But I can help change your future if you let me.” Jaycee licked her lips and stood up, she patted his chest and walked away.   
She didn’t know what to say or do, everything that she thought was true wasn’t. Her mom had lied to her. Ran because she was scared. Lynnette wasn’t scared she was a coward for leaving and letting her pimp throw her 15 year old daughter out of the house. She wanted call Rosie or Jon to see what they thought but it was the busiest hour at the club . So she would have to wait to talk to them tomorrow to see what they thought about what Paul had said, though she would know what Jon would say. Paul was an outsider and they didn’t let outsiders in. Rosie though would see the reason in all of it and tell her give Paul a chance let him be the father that he thought he could be.   
That’s all she could do.  
\-----  
An hour later Jaycee was watching the main event from her perch on the crate, where Paul had left her before going down to the ring. Shane McMahon spotted her sitting there and wandered over to her.  
“You are Jaycee right?”  
“I am.” she answered, “You are Shane. “  
“Let me guess Stephanie.”   
The young girl nodded her head her eyes going back to the screen jumping seeing Paul fall.   
“He’s okay, you know he is good at what he does.” “I know. Jon, my friend from back home, he’s a wrestling and whenever we were around a TV he would be watching that.” She said.   
Shane nodded his head watching her, Stephanie had told him about how Paul’s daughter had been living and how cold and harsh she had been to them when they got back to Paul’s house. Shane didn’t blame her, he had tried telling her to back off a little bit and let the father and daughter become comfortable then go into full on mommy mode. He was shaken out of his thoughts hearing Jaycee breath a word she had probably never muttered before. Daddy. she slid off of the crate and went over to the opening pulling it open peering down it. She pulled her fingers back like the black material burned them, she shook her head and grabbed the material again peering back through them. Maybe things were already changing. 

****

From the moment that Paul was helped to the back his daughter had been glued to his side and was actually trying to forge a relationship with his girlfriend. Something that surprised even Jaycee herself, she had sworn that she would never grown close to them or that she would ever want to change her name from Grayson to Levesque but they were in the processes of doing. She was happy and settled something she had never been.And it was surprising for her that it happened so quickly. Jon and Rosie had been right all along.She hated to admit it but it was true. Which brought them to the current time and Paul returning back to work. “You can come with me.” He said watching Jaycee fold up another shirt and put it in his suitcase. “That is your world dad, not mine. I am still figuring out if I really belong here or not.’ She said. “Hey you belong with me. You are my flesh and blood.’  
“What about school? I thought the deal was that after your knee was better I was going back to regular school.” Paul laughed and shook his head, there was no way in hell that she was going back to regular school. “I am not sending you back to that school. Especially not after you got into 3 different fights on the same day.” He said. There was an underlying hint of amusement in his voice.   
For someone as small and demure as Jaycee she definitely wasn’t afraid to throw down with the best of them. He hadn’t really been surprised when the principal called him and let him know that his daughter had been suspended for fighting. Jaycee just smirked and folded up another shirt and put it on the top of the other shirts. “You are going to be home schooled and come with me on the road.’ He said. “What?”   
”You are going on the road with me.’  
She nodded her head, they had had a long conversation with what was going to happen with her when he went back to work and she ruled out the grandparents almost instantly they had already raised kids, they didn’t need to raise another one.Especially one that just magically appeared one day. “I guess I should pack huh?” Paul nodded his head, “You should and call Rosie.” ‘Yes daddy.” She grinned tossing the pair of socks into the bag before she turned on her heel and bounced to the door and paused, “Dad?” “Yes?” ‘Thank you.” “Anytime time angel.” He smiled.   
\---  
3 Weeks Later  
\--  
‘Just hear us out Jaycee.” Vince said. ‘No! I am not going to be brought on screen as some sort of sick means to an end Vince.” She said putting her hands on the table in front of her. “That's not it at all.” Stephanie piped up, “we want you to help throw a wrench into the storyline to give me the idea to come out with me be pregnant.” Jaycee tensed her shoulders up and still stared at the McMahon’s. She knew that her father was going to marry Stephanie one day, he had already bought the ring and was going to do it within the next few months once she was more comfortable with being in a family. She peeled back the black fingernail polish and looked up at him, “what if I am not good at this?”  
“You'll be just fine Jaycee.” Linda spoke from her spot next to Vince at the head of the table, “you will get paid so you can go see your friend Rosie whenever you want.” She chewed on her bottom lip as she thought.  
“Jay, if you don't want to do it.” Paul started. “No, no dad I want to do it. And I want you start training me to wrestle. If I am going to be here, I might as well do it right. I will still do my school work during the day and what not. But I want to try this.” She said looking up at him then at the McMahon’s and the creative team that were littered amongst the table. Stephanie looked at Paul then at his daughter then to the head of creative, she leaned over and muttered a few words to him before looking back at Jaycee. She would be perfect for the upcoming angle that they wanted to do with Paul and Ric Flair.  
\---  
“I'm going to call Rosie.” Jaycee said in an undertone to her dad as the meeting broke up. Paul nodded his head as she stood up and walked out of the locker room. She shook her head as she walked down the hallway. She couldn't believe that she just agreed to do that. She never would have done this before. She never really watched it when she was with Jon, she just liked being with him. But here she was wanting to do it. Maybe it was one of those last ties to Jon that she had. Shaking her head she pulled her phone out and looked down at the familiar number for Rosie's bar. “You know phones usually don't call themselves.” A voice said from behind her. “Oh I know.” She said turning to looking at the man. “I was trying to figure out if I wanted to call my best friend and tell her what would be considered good news.” The man nodded his head folding his arms across his chest. “I haven't really talked to her in a couple of months and I don't know how she would react to this news.” “You aren't pregnant are you?” He asked. “God no.” She laughed weakly, “I almost 17. It's just that she and another friend of ours made me go with my dad. And things just changed so quickly I lost track of everyone and everything back home.” “Then call her talk to her. I am sure she misses you.” Jaycee nodded her head and looked back at her phone. “Thanks.” “Adam.” “Thank you Adam. I should go to my dad's locker room and make this call.” Adam nodded his head and watched her walk away. “You do that kid, you do that.”


End file.
